This invention relates generally to radios and more particularly to a harmonic identification circuit for channelized radios.
By way of example, a packet radio incorporating the harmonic identification feature of this invention will be described, although this feature may be used in other types of channelized radios as well.
Packet radios transmit and receive information which has been encoded in concentrated packets which are transmitted as asynchronus bursts of a modulated high frequency carrier signal. A plurality of these carrier signals are used. In the example described herein, the carrier frequencies cover the range from 1.7984 GHz to 1.9200 GHz in twenty 6.4 MHz steps.
A plurality of such packet radios comprise a network for the interchange of information. The network has continually changing traffic demands which are established, for example, by polling.
Each radio must be capable of being quickly and reliably tuned to any one of the twenty carrier frequencies.
In addition, it is desirable that consumption of power by the radio be minimized as the radios are battery powered units and have a high duty cycle, particularly in the receiving mode.